Do you love me?
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Matt and Mello are best friends. They always have been. But Matt has a secret that could possibly destroy such a friendship. Will he tell Mello, or just keep his mouth shut? MattxMello MattxNear Rating for Mello's mouth and a bit of Matt's tongue. *wink*
1. Confessions Of A Drama Queen

Disclaimer: Not owning Death Note any time soon. And if I did, it would have ended up a Yaoi fest.

A/N: Okay, yeah. I know I haven't written any Death Note lately. And this is coming from pure emotion so I'm sure it will fail. If you thin different, hand in a nice review to boost my spirits!

A small pit of something began to burn in my chest. My eyes shot open and I breathed heavily. My forehead was dripping with sweat and I was panting. I looked around the room searching for something, anything, to bring me back to reality. I could hear the faint groan and snort of a snore and my head shot over to the bed on the opposite wall. I sighed. _"Damn, Matt. Get a hold of yourself. Too many silent hill games today." _I thought to myself as I shuffled up and out of bed. I yawned and stumbled over to the door, realizing painfully that I needed to pee. I groaned again as I felt the cool tile on my bare feet. What was I even dreaming of? I closed my eyes in thought as I began emptying my bladder.

_I leaned up against the wall, waiting for the blonde to come from our shared room. He walked up to me, smirking devilishly. My jaw dropped as I noticed his outfit. It was still leather, of course, but different. It consisted of a black tank top that barely even covered his tummy and very skimpy short shorts. I never even knew it was possible for a man to get such small shorts in leather. But Mello wasn't just any man. He was a man of the Wammy house. One of the many geniusly spoiled, pampered brats that were crawling about._

_"Like what you see, Mattie-boy?" He hissed, putting a hand up on the wall beside my head as his other hand wove its way towards me. I gasped as he pressed his mouth to mine, purring and licking, craving entry. "Love me, Matt. Desire me." His lips moved from mine, trailing down my jaw, down to the base of my neck. I moaned as he began to nibble and bite. "Say you love me, Matt."_

_I gasped and moaned as he grinded his hips into mine. "I l-love you, M-Mel."_

My eyes burst open and I was back in the small bathroom, blushing slightly. "Oh," I sighed, stumbling back against the wall. "Well, that explains a lot," I groaned out to the room at random, laying my head back, staring at the ceiling. My mind was spinning in confused circles. He was my best friend. I couldn't love him! It was against all friend codes! You could never have a relationship with your best friend, especially if they were the same gender. I groaned again as the visions of the dream came back to me and I knocked my head against the wall a few times to try and rid the thoughts from my mind.

"Hmm? Matt? What's with all the noise?" Mello asked, sauntering into the small bathroom. He yawned and rubbed at his eye, giving silent commands for me to get out so that he could go. I looked up at him with blurry eyes.

"I-I umm... Nothin'. Sorry for wakin' ya," I said quietly, ducking out of the room, almost shocked that the blonde hadn't waged war on me for waking him or noticing the rather prominent bulge in my boxers. I crawled back into bed, hoping that it wouldn't come back but at the same time I wanted it to.

-

"Maaaattt!" he whined shoving his foot into my leg as I stared intently at the screen, my fingers running wildly over the controller's buttons. "Mattie!"

I looked at him with wide eyes, barely remembering to hit pause. "Wh-what?" I managed to stammer, my cheeks burning at the nickname. He beamed at this, waving the empty chocolate wrapper around.

"Go get me another one, Mattie!"

"Mel, What the fuck? Since when am I Mattie?" I shuddered.

"Since I heard you moaning it last night."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me, now go get me that fuckin chocolate!"

"Screw you! Get it yourself!"

Mello grumbled and shoved me over on his way to get himself another bar of his addiction. My mind was spinning again as a soft blush lined my cheeks. I had been moaning in my sleep last night?! Not good. What if he heard me? I felt my stomach boil as I heard the fridge door slam shut and the blonde stomped back in. He looked at me with an almost worried expression as he noted the screen still had the pause menu brought up on it and saw the blank stare as I put my gloved thumb up to my mouth and started to nibble on the tip of it, looking rather a lot like a certain famous detective.

"Matt? Are you still there?" he asked, shaking my shoulder. I snapped out of it in a flash and stared up into his bright cerulean orbs.

"Uh, what? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I just kinda ... was thinkin', I said, looking back down. I pushed my goggles up and rubbed the side of my face, laying my cheek in the palm of my hand.

"Thinkin'? 'Bout what?" he asked, plopping down next to me, biting off a large chunk of the milk chocolate in his hand. I smirked at him, closing my eyes for a minute, contemplating my actions. But right now I didn't care. I threw caution to the wind and grabbed his lips in a soft kiss.

-

_It was late ... or early. I'm not sure what you would call it. It was 3 in the morning anyway and we were still wide awake, laughing and joking and singing along to some of our favourite songs. _

_"I've been denied, All the best, Ultra sex! I've been denied, All the best, Ultra sex!" We cried, bursting out in a renewed fit of laughter, falling to the ground. I looked over at his laughing, glorious form and had a deep desire to grab his lips in a passionate kiss. But I rid myself of this thought as quickly as it occurred. I knew that if I did he would hate me. I already knew that he wasn't into guys and even if he were, I would never be good enough for him. He was a god to me. I was just a lowly servant. _

_"Maatt, Sing along, man! Come on!" He whined, laughing and going on with the song. I blushed and was thankful it was almost to dark to see. I laughed and began signing an octave higher. That got him laughing even harder. _

_We didn't sleep that night._

-

"Matt?! What the fuck, man?! What the fuck are you doing?!" the blonde squealed, shoving me off of him. I looked at him, slightly out of breath, panting on the edge of the couch. I hung my head, hurt overwhelming my persona.

"I thought you knew. You had to know! How could you not?!" I yelled at him, eyes swimming as I caught his glare. His face contorted into that of confusion.

"Knew what?"

"I love you, idiot! I have loved you for as long as I can remember! You knew that!"

"How the fuck should I have known?"

"It was obvious! Fuck, even Near knew! And he never knows anything about this type of thing!"

"You don't just go kissing random people! Not your best friends!"

"But Mello!" He cringed as he realized that I was so mad, so hurt that I wouldn't even use his nickname. "It was too hard! I couldn't live with you not knowing! You had to find out one way or another!"

"But ... wait, what? Find out what?"

"Are you stupid?! Or just not listening?! I love you, damn it!"

"Y-you ... You what?"

I glowered at him, getting up off the couch and walking to the door. "So, first you blow me off then you ignore me? Fine! Whatever! I don't care anymore!" With that I whirled out the door and slammed it, leaving Mello stunned and confused.

"Near, I'm sleeping with you tonight," I announced to the white haired boy as I barged into his room. He looked up at me with his large obsidian eyes before going back to placing another die on top of a large tower he was creating. That was one of the best things about the boy. He never asked questions, never argued. He was good at just being there. But tonight, he didn't seem to want to keep to himself for once. He moved up from his position on the floor to come over and wrap his small arms around me, bringing me close to him.

"You went for him, didn't you, Matt?" he asked quietly. I sniffed loudly, nodding silently. "And he declined you, obviously. I heard it. I think everyone did. Just be glad that Roger is away tonight. Out with Watari and L, I think. He would have been trouble, wouldn't he?" Another nod and sniff. I was shocked. I had never heard Near talk so much. But then again I had never seen him embrace another human. Always with those stuffed animals. I sniffed again, wiping the last remaining tear from my face.

"Thank you, Near. I needed that. I'm really tired. Do you mind if I sleep in your bed?" I asked innocently. I watched a smirk play across his lips but he nodded and went back over to building his city. "Thanks, man," I sighed as I crawled under the sheets, drifting to sleep almost immediately.

--

End/TBC

--

A/N: I dunno. You guys should tell me whether or not I should continue. I probably could, even though this was only a one-shot. Go ahead and tell me your thoughts.


	2. I'm A Slave For You

**A/N: I'mma warn you now. There are some … sexy situations in here. Nothing too bad, but you never know. Tell me if the rating should be upped. But I doubt it deserves that! Hahaha. Kay, this is being dedicated to Sarah! (shadow-of-a-demon) I love her with all my heart and she is very special! If you like this, thank her for me. Not that she will have any clue what you are talking about. She is too good to read any of my fics! XP But she can get away with it. Continue being awesome, hun! **

"M-Mel," I ground out, gripping the sheets around me and going into tiny convulsions. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the dark orbs of the albino. My cheeks darkened as his eyes traveled down to the large bugle in my boxers that I was administering to. He placed his other hand on my other shoulder and I looked at him questioningly.

"Matt, are you just going to sit here everyday and ... do what you are doing, or are you going to go explain everything to him? Tell him your thoughts. He might understand better then you think," Near sighed, turning from me.

"What does it matter?" I asked, pouting. "I doubt he would ever listen to me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"You didn't see the look in his eyes. I think he might see me as a monster now," I whispered, looking down; all horniness gone for once. Near sat beside me and did something that I never expected from the boy; more shocking then the embrace of a week previous. A week of being hauled up in a room with only Near for company was rather ... enjoyable. I realized how wrong Mello was about him; that he was really a likable guy, wanting to be understood. But what he did made my mind reel, making me understand him even less. I think I now knew what Mello felt like as Near pressed his soft lips to mine in a soft kiss.

"Matt," he sighed, getting up again, leaving me dumbfounded. "You must learn to fight and overcome any and all challenges the world throws your way. Go talk to him."

My legs moved on their own accord, forgetting about my once-so-eager need and walked out the door, ruffling Near's hair as I followed his normally sound advice. Talking had never been my strong suit. I was normally the one that strayed from conversation to play my many, many games. I took a deep breath outside the door to the room I knew so well. I knocked/pounded on the door and heard Mello jump inside.

"Who the fuck is it?!" He yelled, clearly in a bad mood. Not good.

"It's me." As if that amounts to something. I could almost hear his mind whirring around, contemplating his options. I heard the snap of chocolate as then his voice, just as smooth;

"It's not locked." He didn't seem angry. He sounded almost pleading. I fidgeted with my goggles for a second before I turned the knob. I peeked my head in and see he is sitting, staring out the window, a frown etched across his features. He didn't even bother to look at me. I felt my heart sink lower, crashing in a pit somewhere below my diaphragm.

"Look, I'm sorry." My eyes go wide for a second. He looks at me, just as bewildered. I knew best friends had this weird connection that made them know the others thoughts on a whim but it was a while since we had both said something at the same time. Especially something so shocking to hear the other to admit. Neither of us were the types to apologize. He seemed to come out of his daze and went back to staring out the window, the frown still sitting there.

"I was stupid. I know I was. It was just so unexpected. This past week has been horrible. I have never felt so lost in my life. I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's just... You are my best friend. And that is how I love you; like a best friend." he paused, glancing at me finally as I stared at my hands fisted in my lap. I saw more then felt my shaking. "I'm glad that you were able to go to Near. _He_ really likes you that way." I gaped at him. Was he really able to read my thoughts? I was starting to believe so.

"You think?" I ask, a smirk coming to my lips.

"Hell yeah. He is a creep. I catch him staring at you when you are draped out over the couch, fast asleep in the playroom. But, Matt, no hard feelings, right?"

"Are you kidding. No way. I just wanted you to know. Just so that you would know that I will always be here, for whatever you need done. I promise to only worship you when you don't realize. I'll stick to the shadows and prove to you how much I care about you, always ready to lend a helping hand if called upon!" I winked. He smirked, playing along.

"I already know, Matt. But I think Near beat me this time. He deserves you more anyway. What have I ever done? Beat up on you all the time?"

"And the yelling; don't forget the yelling. You could use major anger management classes!"

"Aww, Fuck, Matt!" He cried tossing the first thing he could grab straight at my head (which happened to be a couch cushion.) I ducked and it went flying, straight at a disgruntled Roger as he came up to check on everyone's favourite blonde.

"What in tarnation?!" he gasped, the pillow smacking him in the face and knocking his dentures to the floor with a clatter. "Matt? Mello? What is the meaning of this?"

"Mel has anger issues," I laughed out as the blonde goes to tackle me, falling a bit short and grabbing hold of my leg as he fell, succeeding in latching onto the hem of my boxers. (I just got up, so give me a break. Who cares if I was too lazy to pull on a shirt and pants? Not me!) I spun around in a bizarre twirl and managed to catch him before he gouged his face open on the coffee table. I fell and somehow managed to pull him off the ground and straight on top of me, our noses mere inches apart. "Well, this counts in my books for helping."

I watched his cheeks darken slightly as he felt something hardening under him. He spluttered for a minute before realizing that he could get off at any time he wished. "Aww, fuck you Matt!" he cried slapping me on the shoulder. I only smirked at him and looked at Roger who was standing in total shock, a rather prominent bulge rippling from his slacks. Mello looked up as well and caught sight of it, turning away quickly. "Stop picturing us as you and Watari and get the fuck out!"

Roger's face flushed and he backed out of the room as quickly as his old body could move. "I love all this quality bonding time, Mel, but I'm really, really hard right now. So if you don't mind," I teased, pushing him off of me and getting to my feet. I noticed just how red his face was and it made me laugh. He glared at me for a minute before staring down at the large tent that had gone up in a matter of minutes. His eyes grew wide with shock.

"Y-you're huge," he gasped, looking down at his own area. I smirked.

"Oh yeah? Near is even bigger," I chuckled, heading to the door. I winked at him before stepping out into the hallway and hearing some questionable sounds emanating from the bathroom across from me. Not wanting to walk in on a masturbating Roger, I silently slipped down the hall, into Nears small room. He is still where I left him, piling dice to make a utopia. He looked at me with those big obsidian orbs and his expression was almost (a very small almost as he never did show enough) a little shocked. It was one of the cutest looks he could have given me.

"You're back?" he asked, like he didn't believe what he was seeing. I made my way over to him, this time being more careful about the puzzles and robots and other toys scattered around the room. "You _look_ fine. How did it go?"

I reached my arms around his stomach and hauled him up, carrying him to the bed and setting him on my knee, Santa-style. I nuzzled gently into his neck, my hormones kicking into overdrive. "Thank you, Near. I'm glad you talked me into doing that. Me and Mel are fine now, but something kinda happened and now I need your assistance on a little matter."

Near shuddered as I began to lick at his neck, suckling slightly at his pale, pale skin. He moaned as I moved my hands against him, tugging at his shirt slightly. "Wh-what do you need help with?" he was able to stammer out (like he didn't know!) before I dominated him, straddling him on the bed. He felt how hard I was again already after the escapade with Mello.

"I know you now. I know you are a very desirable boy. You need to help me help you."

He was still rather shocked and looked up at me with wide eyes, only slightly comprehending what I was implying. I breathed heavily in his ear, lust taking over my loins as I helped him blossom forth from the flower he once was.

-

_"Matt. My perfectly imperfect Matt. My prince. My slave. My friend."_

_"Mello. My master. The ruler of my world. My little obsession. I will do anything for you, always."_

_"Anything, you say? Come here, slave-boy." _

_He motioned for me to move closer and I inched forward across the ground, not bothering to get up as lay my head in his lap, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. I noticed the slight bulge in his boxers as he began thumbing them down to let him free. He smirked at the look of longing on my face._

_"Do your job, boy. Serve your king."_

_I hesitated for just a second before jetting my tongue out and grabbing at his erection with it. I propped myself up, getting at a better angle as he groaned at the sudden warmth. I played with his head a bit before plunging down, taking him whole. He grabbed at my head, digging his fingers into my hair. _

_"Matt?" A small voice, seeming to come from far, far away drifted to me and I stopped for a second. "Matt, wake up." Mello pushed at my shoulders, growling slightly at the unwelcome rival. I looked behind me and noticed Near standing in the door-way, a robot clutched in his hand. He looked at me with those large eyes and I felt Mello's heat starting to drift away._

-

"Fuck. Neeeaaaar! Why did you wake me uuuup?!" I whined, tugging at him slightly. I felt his small hands pushing at my shoulders and I realized for the first time that I had rolled over on top of him in my sleep. I yelped and got off, rolling to lay beside him.

"You were moaning and there was something sticking into me. What were you doing, Matt?" he asked innocently, as if he didn't have a sweet clue.

"Aww, fuck. I was having the best dream ever! Just about to get into a steamy three-sum!"

I groaned, feeling the tight pressure taking over my boxers and decided to start attacking Near again, suckling him into submission.

--

The True End

--

A/N: Okay, I have no clue what this was even supposed to be. Maybe a metaphor for my life? Loving someone so much that you are willing to take the first person that comes along. Hahahaha! I'm pathetic. Go ahead, review and say how pathetic I am. Or I would love something nice to be said. That would make me feel just _divine_ right now! And I have a complaint for all of Fanfiction! You need a category for How I paid For College! That is one of the best books I have read in a really long, long time. And I have multiple story ideas! So either go out and read that book or complain to whoever if you have already read it and were upset with the ending so that you could write your own! Anyway I have blabbed too much. Love you all. Love you more if you are so kind as to review. I shall get back to you!

Tootles!

XbuttonsX


End file.
